Communications programs, such as cell phone texting is well known. Emoticons are also well known. However, applicant's invention goes well beyond what is known in providing a communications program using consensus-popularity driven symbols which can be used with cell phones, email, smart TV's, computers, publishing and/or education.
A picture is worth a thousand words and if everybody agrees on what a picture means, it is worth even more, allows communication across languages and can be monetized by using pictures of products and services, as discussed further below.